


More Than A Senator

by MyBellaLove16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bail is a complicated man, Drabbles, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Requests, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBellaLove16/pseuds/MyBellaLove16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AU/Cannon drabbles about the Senator, father, husband and friend that is Bail Prestor Organa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Senator

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There are brief mentions of Breha’s numerous miscarriages, though nothing explicit. And multiple mentions of alcohol overuse. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Wars. If I did, things would have been quite different. 
> 
> I Blame/Dedicated To: My RP friends because you inspire me to learn and write more about Bail.
> 
> AN: This is totally the fault of my RP group. If you ever want to RP with me or just check out my Bail and ask him questions of any sort, check out my RP blog at senatorbailorgana[.]tumblr. Honestly, if you wanna make obigana or Bail related requests for stories, and are afraid to ask, just send me a Anonymous message on my tumblr account. Really, it’s okay.

1: Fathers Day

Bail, growing up, always enjoyed father's day because got to spend the day with his father, and the older man always had a smile on his face as he lifted him into the air and spun him around. 

As a young Senator, he had less time to spend with his father and then it was too late and he had no one to say those words to anymore; he spent those days talking to a stone with a name carved in it. 

Breha's first pregnancy was the happiest time of his life, until four days before father's day, he woke up to Breha's screams and the bed drenched in blood. 

After the third miscarriage, Bail began to lock himself away on father's day; drinking himself sick and ignoring even Breha's calls. 

One father's day, during the war, he was forced out of seclusion by Padmé and he spent the day helping war orphans in the local med-center; he ran outside and threw up when he saw a little's boy's severed arm and had to resist taking each and every one of them home with him. 

He was way beyond drunk when Padmé came running into his office, in tears, crying that her child would never have a father; he rocked her to sleep, his hand on her rounded stomach, noting with some irony that Anakin Skywalker was presumed dead on his first father's day. 

His first real father’s day was a hard one; watching Leia crawl around his office made him cry but he told Breha that it was because there was dust in his eyes, and not the truth, that he’d been crying because Anakin and Padmé never got to see this.

His next father’s day was a bittersweet one; Leia had a nightmare about a masked man taking her away, but as she fell asleep in his arms she curled her small hands in his shirt and told him that she loved him.

He awoke to small hands tugging at the bedsheets and Leia’s smiling face beside him as she proudly told him that she had helped to make breakfast for him.

Leia proudly showed him the picture that she’d drawn for him and Bail just about burst from joy; he proudly put it on his desk and vowed to keep it forever.

His hair might be mostly grey then, but his eyes were bright as his small daughter ran into his arms and he lifted her up in the air and spun her around like time meant nothing to him.

Vader’s mask was loud and harsh in his ears as he stood over Bail, and Bail was glad that he was being tortured by the sith, so that the other man couldn’t see that the tears were of regret and not pain; I’m sorry that I get to love your daughter and you can’t. 

Leia was older now, a young Senator herself, and Bail spent this father’s day alone, sitting in Padmé’s tomb and telling her of her brilliant daughter; he spent the day in the company of an old friend turned ghost. 

Leia laughed at him when he told her that she could very well be a mother some day soon, but in his heart he knew, someone soon would take her away from him and then it would be his turn to be the most important man in her life; he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

He was sitting at his deck, a child’s drawing in front of him when he felt this unknown welling of love and fear inside of him, as if somewhere Leia was calling out to him, and then he knew nothing more.

The twins were asleep in the main area of the Falcon with Chewie watching over them, but Leia was wide awake as she stared out at the remains of Alderaan and Han’s hand was warm in her own; she turned to him, tears spilling down her face and whispered to her husband, “happy father’s day.”


End file.
